Kingdom Hearts: Revolution of the Heartless
by ChadThePappaBear
Summary: Shortly after the Chain of Memories,as Sora sleeps in Castle Oblivion, the Heartless regroup and Ansem awakens the strongest darkness known, Sephiroth, and leaves Riku and King Mickey to deal with him. My first fanfic, so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts:

Heartless Revolution

Fan fiction by: Chad W. Shreeves

Note: the following story if my idea of the events between KH: chain of memories

And KH2, based on Chain of Memories and current knowledge of the beginning of KH2, as well as a few additions from my own imagination.

Also, I have no affiliation with Square Enix, Disney, or any creators of Kingdom Hearts and am writing this purely for fictional purposes. I own none of the characters used in this story.

--Chapter I: The Revival of Ansem--

A dark cloud hung over Hollow Bastion as the seemingly abandoned castle had become ripe with a lot of heartless activity. Inside of the grand hall hundreds, possibly even thousands of shadows had lined the hallway and the stairs leading to the main circle, which strangely enough, had no heartless roaming around it. A couple of fat bandits appeared and stood guard at the main doorway. The heartless had learned of the events the night before, the events of Riku and Sora exploring Castle Oblivion. They knew what was coming. They knew that their master was about to return.

Two strangers were traveling the twilit road on the crossroads under the cover of night wearing black robes. The same robes that the unknown men had been wearing that had been reported strangely wandering Traverse Town for the past several nights. After the red-robed man in the back of the road was gone the strangers, one significantly taller than the other, removed their hoods. Riku stopped on the side of the road for a quick rest.

"What exactly should we do now?" asked Riku, exhausted from the battle with Ansem inside of Castle Oblivion.

"I think we should head back to Traverse Town. Somebody there should know what's been going on." responded King Mickey.

Mickey and Riku relaxed for a couple of hours before continuing their journey. They only followed the road for about a mile before an unnatural black cloud streaked across the sky.

"We better hurry" spoke Riku, knowing that it had to be something bad coming. The dark cloud began to spin and form a funnel shape, much like a sort of tornado. Mickey reached inside his robe and pulled out his own keyblade, close to identical to the larger kingdom key Sora was carrying.

"Is it the darkness?" asked Mickey. Riku remained too afraid to answer that question. He decided that instead of seeing what was going to happen next, to start to run. Mickey saw this and quickly ran after him. Riku didn't get far, however, as about twenty shadows spawned out of the ground in front of him and blocked his passageway. Riku drew his Soul Eater.

"You're in my way." said Riku sarcastically. Riku used his Soul Eater and quickly eliminated the shadows, all of them turning into a small cloud of black dust, which quickly disintegrated into thin air. "We need to get out of here." Riku said to Mickey as they turned to run down the road once again. As they ran down the road Riku turned to see dozens of heartless of all different types begin to pour from the funnel that was created. Riku began to think that they would turn and come after him. But these heartless appeared to be heading for a specific destination. All of the heartless that came out of the funnel shaped dark cloud ignored Riku and Mickey in the distance and headed straight for Castle Oblivion. Riku said a prayer for Sora and then began his running again.

One question still was on his mind. Did they not just see him? Or did these heartless on some sort of mission. If they were on a sort of mission, they would have had to have a leader. Ansem? No, it couldn't be. Ansem was still too weak to control the darkness again. But still, the heartless did seem to obey his orders and attack him while he was in Castle Oblivion, so maybe Ansem was quickly regaining his power. But, what would happen to him if Ansem gained complete control again? Riku shuddered at the thought and pushed it aside as he made his way back down the road.

Back in Hollow Bastion, a small dark light began to flicker along the back wall. All the heartless would do is watch. After a few seconds the light opened into some kind of portal and a man fell out of it. The man wearing a white robe that obviously disguised his black heart stood up and looked at his minions around him. He had learned to control the darkness. He had almost succeeded in covering the worlds in darkness. But then he, he who shouldered the power of the keyblade upon him, stepped into the picture and ruined his plans of opening the door to darkness. Yes, the sacred door to Kingdom Hearts. He would reach the door again. He would reach it but he knew he had to do it before Sora awoke from his sleep to regain his lost memories. The time was now. But how could his body leave this place? It couldn't, with the state he was in after his showdown with Riku in Castle Oblivion. He had to rely on the darkness and _them_. The Organization. They would be sent to deal with the boy and the meddlesome rat of a king. Ansem smiled his dark smile. The door to darkness would be his. It was only a matter of time. He called forth his spy in the organization. A small light of darkness appeared as Ansem sat down on the steps behind him.

A black robed figure came out into the darkness. A few shadows made their move toward the figure. Ansem quieted them down and they quickly backed off. The black robed man stood up and removed his dark hood to reveal a red headed figure. Axel took a couple of steps forward and knelt on one knee.

"Superior." spoke Axel as he looked up at Ansem.

"Has our plan succeeded so far?" replied Ansem as he once again stood up. "How is our plan coming?"

"Perfectly, Sora is sleeping which should give us time. Time enough for the revolution."

"Good. Tell the others. Larxene, Zexion, Lexaues. Are the traitors Vexen and Marluxia terminated?"

"They are, Superior. The Heartless Revolution is ready to begin on schedule."

"Good. Order the darkness surrounding Traverse Town to be on standby. As soon as I get enough strength to leave this castle I will go to Midgar and ask 'you know who' for help."

"Sephiroth?"


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter II—

In the library of Hollow Bastion, Aerith was sitting on a table on the top tier as she red her book. Leon and Cid were there, but Yuffie had gone back to Traverse Town to figure out where Sora had disappeared to. Leon was pacing around the seemingly endless labyrinth of books and Cid had placed himself in a corner, smoking as usual.

Just then Aerith stood up and dropped the book she was reading. Cid noticed this first.

"You alright kid?" asked Cid, aware that Aerith was having another one of her visions.

"The darkness is increasing, at the throne room. He's still alive" replied Aerith, unaware that Ansem had reawakened in Castle Oblivion. A second later a large knock came at the door. Leon rushed upstairs to see what the commotion was. Leon opened the upstairs door to see the entire central lobby swarming with heartless. Leon quickly shut the door.

"Cid, get me that table!" screamed Leon as he rushed to grab the table Aerith was sitting at. Cid and Leon managed to wedge the table against the door.

"How bad was it?" asked Aerith.

Leon stood in shock "You can't even see the floor."

Their attempts to keep the heartless out failed, a black smoke began to rise at the other end of the room. Leon drew his gunblade and prepared to fight the black figure that was about to appear. Out of the smoke came a man in a similar Black Robe Leon had seen wandering Traverse Town, but his hood was down, revealing a sinister looking man with dark blue hair. The man took a couple more steps forward.

"So, you're the ones that have been causing trouble with the master?" asked the blue haired unkown.

"Who are you?" asked Aerith, bravely but afraid.

"Hehe, you fools have no idea what's about to happen here. The revolution is about to begin." Spoke the unkown again. Leon set his gunblade in front of him and walked toward the unkown. "You really are clueless. Well, let me fill you in on the future." Leon rushed toward the unkown and the unkown quickly thrust him back. "Ah, yes, I see. For one of you an old friend awaits. Now, you must all come with me to Ansem."

"Never!" shouted Leon as he rushed toward the unknown again. This time the unkown trapped all three of them in a sort of crystal, and Leon, Aerith, and Cid were thrust somewhere nobody knew about.

Riku and King Mickey had gotten on their gummi ship and headed for Hollow Bastion. They were approaching the castle when the King stopped the ship.

"Mickey what's going on?" asked Riku wondering why the ship stopped. He looked at the King, too shocked for words or thoughts. The King just pointed at where Hollow Bastion was, or should have been. Riku took the controls and flew in for a better look at the black structure. He got a little closer and realized that that was no kind of unnatural black cloud. Those were _heartless! _Millions of them. They flew into the air and were dispersing out in every direction.

Riku, too, became shocked until he noticed one of the large battalions of heartless was headed straight for them. Riku took evasive maneuvers but was unable to clear the large crowd of heartless. The heartless clipped the side of the gummi ship, causing the ship to spiral out of control.

"We've been hit!" screamed Riku as they descended and began to plummet. Riku hoped they would crash on a hospitable planet.

--TO BE CONTINUED--


	3. Chapter 3

--Chapter III---

Riku could only feel the heat glistening onto his forehead as he awoke from the crash. He moved his hand around the ground and felt some sort of sand, which told him he was either on a beach or a desert. God let me be home, he thought, as he slowly opened his eyes and began to sit up. He looked around and saw nothing but desert as far as he could see. He then noticed the King looking at the wreckage of their gummi ship.

"How bad was our landing?" asked Riku, still tired from the impact.

"Not good." Replied the King as he continued to look. "We need a few gummi blocks before we can get back into space again."

"Where are we going to find some gummi blocks here though?" asked Riku.

"Well, I'm still not sure about that. Gummi blocks don't just grow on trees. We're going to have to find a cave of some sort."

"Well, what are we waiting for? No sense hanging around here." Riku and the King then selected a direction and began traveling as far as they could. After a while Riku and the King were approached by a mysterious old man.

"Hello travelers, care for some water?" asked the old man, holding out a cloth canteen with water in it. Riku and the King both took some sips from the canteen and then looked at the old man. Riku could sense that something was not right about this man, but could not quite figure out what. It was like he was being attracted by the darkness, but his scent, if it was one of the darkness, was easily being masked.

"Ah, yes, I can see what you're searching for." Continued the old man. "Far, far to the east is a cave known as the Cave of Wonders. Inside is a mystical lamp. Bring me the lamp and you shall have these." The old man held out his hand, revealing a handful of gummi blocks, exactly the ones the King had mentioned were needed to repair the gummi ship. "Do we have a deal?"

Riku had still questioned the validity of the man's words, but saw no reason that they could be led into a trap. "Sure," said Riku. "Where will we meet after we have the lamp?"

"Outside the palace at Agrabah. I will be waiting for you there." Riku nodded at the King and both left east for the Cave of Wonders.

As the two left a red parrot flew out of the robes of the old guy.

"Haha. Jafar, did you see that? We were able to find a couple of suckers to get back the lamp you lost." Said the parrot as the old man, Jafar, began to smile.

"Yes, Iago. I was concerned when that monkey ruined the chances of getting the lamp for us. Maybe while this kid is at it he'll take care of the street rat for me." Said Jafar. Jafar then magically switched back to his black robe with red and black turban. He then began to laugh a dark laugh.

It had become nighttime by the time Riku and the King reached the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. They traveled inside the dark caves and searched for a way to light the path forward. Riku finally did find a torch and walked until he saw a path down to a seemingly endless pit. Riku stopped the King after a few seconds.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Riku to the King.

"Yeah. I think someone else is here besides us." The King whispered back. Riku then looked to see three people on the ground. At least he thought it was three people. One was some sort of a small monkey, one was a human boy. Maybe a little older than Riku. The other was… a rug? Riku didn't understand how a carpet was moving around, but after some of the things he saw at Hollow Bastion with the seven princesses, he believed anything was possible at this point. Riku then saw the boy pull something out. That had to have been the lamp he was searching for.

Riku jumped down to the floor, followed by the King.

"Hey there." Said Riku as he landed on the ground. The monkey then ran toward them and started screaming some sort of monkey gibberish.

"Abu cut it out." Said the boy as Riku stood up. "What brings you here?"

Riku stayed silent for a few seconds. "We need something from this old man we met in the desert and he told us he'd give us the item for that lamp you have."

"Sure, I don't seem to have a use for this old beat up lamp anyways." The boy said as he handed Riku the lamp. "Wait a second. Did this man have some disgusting teeth and a sort of humpback?"

"Yeah what about it?"

Aladdin immediately took the lamp back. "We can't let him have it!"

---TO BE CONTINUED---


	4. Chapter 4

---CHAPTER IV---

It was cold enough in the cave, but when the boy said they couldn't give the old man the lamp, something went down Riku's spine. Riku knew now he should have followed his instincts and refused the old man's offer, but as usual, he went with the first thing he could think of. This is why he now knew what got them into this mess in the first place. If only he had not accepted the darkness into his heart him, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka would all be relaxing on the beach back home at this second.

This got Riku thinking about Kairi again. He wished to see her again. How long had it been since he last saw Kairi?

The images went through his mind, and he tried to block them out. Next thing he knew he woke up and saw the King staring at him.

"Hey, Riku, are you alright?" asked the King.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering home." replied Riku. Riku turned to face the boy, his monkey, and the rug. "Here. Here's that lamp back. I don't think we'll need it." Riku handed the lamp back to the boy. The boy explained himself as Aladdin and how an old man also tricked him down here to get the lamp.

"I was tricked looking for a way to impress princess Jasmine," said Aladdin, looking at the lamp, "and now I'm down here. But why would he want this old beat-up piece of junk anyway?"

King Mickey looked at the lamp for a second, and then he remembered something. "Aladdin, give me the lamp for a second." said the King. "Don't worry, you can trust us." Aladdin thought about it for a second and then handed Mickey the lamp, knowing that they couldn't run even if they wanted to. "Now, if I remember the text in the castle regarding lamps…"

Aladdin then cut the King off "The castle? The Palace! You work at the palace?" asked the young boy curiously. Riku stood in shock and just watched the spectacle and wondering what Mickey's reply would be.

Mickey then looked up and spoke at Aladdin "It's a really long story." Mickey then began rubbing a small spot in the center side of the lamp. At that moment blue smoke began flying from the lamp and the group quickly became surrounded by it. Riku was the only one who looked up from the smoke and saw a gigantic blue figure emerging. Riku drew his soul eater in case the figure didn't end up being friendly.

The first thing the blue man-like figure saw was Riku, holding his soul eater.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there a second. I've been sleeping for 10,000 years and this is the wakeup call I get? I don't think so! Put that thing away would you?" said the blue figure as he sent a spark of magic from his finger. Riku's sword immediately put itself back into the small sheath on the side Riku had made for it.

Aladdin stood up in awe. "Wow, this is something you don't see every day."

"What, you think Genies just grow on trees down here?" replied the Genie. "Now, who exactly is it that released me?" King Mickey emerged from the crowd "Hey there, how are ya?" the Genie said as he immediately recognized his master. "All right, let me go over the rules."

Mickey interrupted him. "We don't need the rules, Genie. We know all about you. Three wishes, No love, and no killing." Riku was shocked the King had gotten so agitated so fast. Usually the King was about as happy as the Genie was now. Maybe the whole 'Save the Universe from the clutches of evil' thing was finally starting to get to him. Mickey jumped up on the rock Aladdin was sitting on when they first came in. "Genie, I've got my first wish. I need you to teleport us out of here." said Mickey.

"All right, a one-way trip back to Agrabah coming up!" shouted the Genie. In an instant all six of them were teleported from the depths of the cave.

In Hollow Bastion, Leon woke up in the throne room, wondering what was happening. He saw the blue-haired man that had captured him standing next to another red-haired man. They were both wearing the same black cloak, so it looked like they were working together. Leon tried to move but some force was holding him back. Whoever they were, they meant business. He wasn't about to find out what they wanted with him. He saw his gunblade in the corner. If he could get free he could sneak by and grab the gunblade, possibly giving himself a chance to fight back. He looked as far up as he could and prayed for a way to get out of this.

In the northern cave of Midgar, thousands of heartless began swarming the large green crystal being help up by a sort of root. Ansem appeared and looked as his shadows and newly created neoshadows began attacking the root and the crystal. Ansem smiled. He felt Riku and the King were near a keyhole, and he wanted to make sure they didn't get it. He was prepared to unleash something even he couldn't control, something far more powerful than himself. In a few seconds the crystal fell from the root, fell onto the cold ground in front of Ansem, and shattered into a million pieces. Ansem looked to see a very tall man standing in front of him, his silver hair blowing in the wind. The man turned to face Ansem.

"Why have you released me?" asked the man.

Ansem began to laugh "Sephiroth, old friend. I need you to take care of a couple of rats for me. I don't care how you do it. Destroy and absorb every world you find to make yourself stronger. When you absorb the life force of Riku and King Mickey, come to me. Your mission will be then complete."

Sephiroth smiled, looking at Ansem. "You have an agreement."

---TO BE CONTINUED---

_This is only the beginning, please review with your comments and suggestions,_


	5. Chapter 5

---CHAPTER V---

The little wooden puppet longing to be a real boy, Pinocchio, was walking next to the hotel of the second district of Traverse Town. He looked on the rooftops to see a few black-hooded figures on the rooftops. Gepetto told him that if he saw those figures he should run home immediately. He started to run but was mesmerized by the glyph that had appeared on the ground in the central rectangular area, in front of the fountain. The bell of Traverse Town began to ring and Pinocchio immediately ran back into the first district.

Out of the glyph in the center of the area came one of the largest men Traverse Town had ever seen. They watched as he emerged from the glyph wearing a long black jacket. After the man rose a little bit more a few citizens saw a very long sword emerge from him.

Sephiroth took the sword and plunged it into the ground in front of him. Just then some green lights emerged. One citizen noticed the lights were actually some sort of liquid emerging from the ground. The green liquid seemed to be absorbing itself into Sephiroth. All of a sudden chunks of the ground began flying and disappearing from the street. Every citizen then began to run. The green liquid spread and more ground began to be disintegrated or thrown.

Within an hour some gummi ships that managed to escape watched their home get completely destroyed. Traverse Town was the first to go, and Sephiroth didn't intend to stop there.

Aladdin, Riku, Abu, Genie, and the King all arrived at the front gates to Agrabah. The group got off the magic carpet and everybody went to Aladdin's hideout to plan what to do next.

"So, Riku," said Aladdin, "What exactly do you need to go home?" Riku turned to King Mickey. King Mickey had established a law about other worlds knowing about the other worlds out there, and throughout his travels Riku had learned exactly what the King meant by that. It would make the villains of the worlds of Kingdom Hearts even more power hungry, as Maleficent was when she learned about the power of the darkness spreading across many worlds.

King Mickey held out his hand, showing Aladdin a few of the gummi blocks they needed. "These are what we need. The only problem is we'll need a cave to get them in. And seeing the Cave of Wonders in the state it's in now, I don't think we'll be going back anytime soon." spoke the King as he put the gummi blocks away.

Riku then heard something dangle outside the doorway. He drew his soul eater and began to walk outside, giving a small signal to the others to be quiet. He jumped whatever was outside and was instantly blinded by the glare of the Agrabah sun. All he could see was a red object carrying something shiny. Riku knew what it was and ran back inside.

"Aladdin, do you still have the lamp?" asked Riku as he looked around. Genie was also nowhere to be found. Just then a red light came over the sky and both Riku and Aladdin ran outside. They both saw that the sky had turned red and the palace had moved to the top of a large cliff in the distance. "Damn, that old man must have stolen the lamp!" exclaimed Riku as he quickly went to where carpet was.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Aladdin.

"I'm going to stop that guy and get the lamp back!" shouted Riku as he jumped on the carpet. Aladdin got on with Riku.

"I'm coming with you. I've got to save Jasmine and the Sultan." King Mickey followed the two. The carpet then whisked them all away in the direction of the palace.

It had only been a couple of standard days, but already Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Halloween Town, Atlantica and Neverland had all been absorbed by Sephiroth. In Hollow Bastion, Ansem had begun to wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into. The Revolution was going perfect, perhaps _too _perfect. If Sephiroth destroyed all of the worlds before the Revolution was complete, then there would be no glory in Ansem ruling the entire universe. He was going to need something to stop Sephiroth, but nobody on the light was powerful enough to stop him that was available.

Then a thought came to him. Maybe he didn't need somebody from the light, but rather the _darkness_… He knew then he could kill two birds with one stone, he could stop Sephiroth and figure out where Sora was, just in time to end Sora's life once and for all. The Revolution was just too easy. His final plan for dominion was about to come to fruition. A dark smile once again went across Ansem's face. He knew he wasn't so different from Sephiroth after all…

Jafar was sitting on his throne in Agrabah palace with princess Jasmine by his side. Jasmine had shown signs of trying to resist, but Jafar's sorcery was too powerful. The chains were pure magic, which meant only Jafar or Genie could open them.

Riku then came jumping down from above. "Let her go!" shouted Riku enthusiastically.

"Well, well, well, the offworlder. I see that you found the lamp. Now if my assistant didn't have to bring the lamp to me, you would be a very rich boy right now." laughed Jafar as he ate on some fruits in front of him. Aladdin began to sneak around the corner and watched Iago eat some berries of his own. Abu then jumped up and grabbed Iago. Jafar was too concentrated on Riku to notice what was going on.

Genie went to Aladdin's position. "Al, little buddy! What are you doing here?" asked the Genie, whispering. "You know I can't help you. I work for senior psychopath now." Aladdin just hushed Genie and watched as Riku grabbed a hand on his soul eater.

"All right, Jafar. Let's end this." said Riku as he grabbed his soul eater and lunged for Jafar. Jafar immediately grabbed his snake staff and used his magic to push Riku away. Riku fell straight on his back.

"Boy, don't even think you have the power to stop me!" yelled Jafar as he took a couple of steps toward Riku. "I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world, you know!"

Riku jumped back to his feet and took a few swings at Jafar, both of which were guarded by Jafar's snake staff. Aladdin, seeing this, picked up a sword in one of the huge gold piles and rushed Jafar while Riku was distracting him. Jafar once again succeeded in pushing Riku back, almost off the edge of a balcony behind him. Aladdin swung and cut Jafar across the arm. Jafar took several steps back. He seemed to be in a lot of pain after the wound Aladdin gave him.

Riku stumbled back to his feet. "Thanks, Aladdin" said Riku.

"Don't mention it. But I've got a feeling Jafar's not done yet."

Jafar was holding his wound. "Fine. You want to play rough, you've got it." Jafar said as he made it back to his throne. In an instant flames surrounded Aladdin and Riku. Jafar seemed to be growing taller, and quickly transformed himself into a giant cobra. Aladdin stood in shock as the gigantic cobra began to wrap its tail around Riku and Aladdin.

---TO BE CONTINUED---


	6. Chapter 6

---CHAPTER VI---

Riku stood his ground as the fire that had previously engulfed him and Aladdin became a piece of Jafar's tail as he turned into the giant cobra. Finally the end of Jafar's long snake body appeared and whisked around to grab Aladdin and start to strangle him. Aladdin squinted in pain and Riku saw an opening. Jafar obviously feared and hated Aladdin, and that Riku could use that to his advantage. Riku quickly ran around to the back of Jafar as Jafar had his attention on Aladdin.

"Face it, boy!" hissed Jafar, "Compared to my power you're nothing more than a worthless street rat! Nothing can stop me now!" Riku, listening to this, quickly grabbed a drape hanging from the ceiling and began climbing it. Aladdin seemed like he could take no more. At that moment Riku jumped from the ceiling and attacked the head of Jafar, knocking him square upside the large cobra head. Jafar hissed back and let Aladdin go. He then turned and hit Riku across the chest with his large tail.

Riku flew across the room and began to fall off of a balcony. He managed to get his hand on the edge to prevent his fatal fall. Jafar slithered toward Riku and watched in delight as the boy seemed to be close to meeting his doom. Just then, King Mickey, who was watching in a windowsill above, shot a beam of light from his keyblade and hit Jafar square in the eye. The time it took to get Jafar to get himself back in order gave Riku plenty of time to get to solid ground and take the advantage.

Aladdin managed to jump on a ruby diamond lying on the ground and rode it around Jafar, taking a few hacks at Jafar with his sword. Jafar spun around and attacked both Riku and Aladdin, throwing both of them to the ground. Riku looked up at the large cobra and finally saw a weakness. On the underbelly of Jafar's rough snake skin seemed to be a small mushy center right underneath the chin, or what was distinguished as one. Riku looked as Aladdin went after the lamp Iago and Abu were fighting over. This immediately got Jafar's attention as he turned to attack Aladdin, leaving Riku in the open. Riku immediately jumped on the back of Jafar. Jafar tried to shake off the boy but was unable to stop him.

Riku knew this was his only chance. He immediately spun around and stuck his sword into the weak spot. Jafar swung backwards and started contorting as in pain. Just then a light came from Jafar's mouth. Riku stood next to Aladdin, Abu, and Iago as they all watched Jafar slowly begin to disintegrate, the darkness leaving his body. As the darkness from Jafar left this world, so did the darkness that changed the palace the way it did. The sky went back to its cloudless blue that Agrabah was used to having, and the palace quickly changed back to its original glory. On the throne, a small old man appeared in some noble robes and a turban which gave away his identity that he could only be one person, the Sultan.

Aladdin immediately fell to one knee and Riku watched. He knew it was a sign of respect, but Riku never did like to show respect for anybody, especially authority. Next to the Sultan came a young girl about the same age as Aladdin. She was stunningly beautiful even to Riku's eyes, and Riku had no choice but to watch and admire. He snapped out of his trance and turned to the King, who was pointing at something above the throne. Riku examined the strange structure closely, and then noticed what it was, another keyhole! So that was how the Heartless were able to get through to Agrabah after Sora sealed the keyhole in the Cave of Wonders about a month ago. That would mean that there were multiple keyholes in every world. Riku wondered if the palace at Agrabah was somewhere Sora would have to go after he woke up in Castle Oblivion. Sora would probably have to visit some of the worlds he visited before also.

King Mickey jumped up and used his keyblade to seal the keyhole. The keyhole locked. "It won't hold though," said King Mickey. "But it should hold the Heartless off long enough for Sora to come back here and permanently seal it." Riku nodded. He had done a good deed. The first good deed in a long time. The world of Agrabah was safe for the time being.

Genie appeared in front of the King. "So, master, shall we get those last two wishes taken care of?" asked Genie, even though he expected to go straight back into the lamp after Mickey was done with his wishes. Mickey could swear Aladdin freed the Genie earlier, but after wishing for the gummi ship parts they needed Mickey then wished for Genie's freedom. The gold cuffs came off the blue person and Genie began flying around, excited about his new freedom. Aladdin and Jasmine shared a kiss. The Sultan then declared a festival that night. Riku and the King were invited to come celebrate the fall of Jafar, but the two immediately went back to the gummi ship for repairs after saying their goodbyes to all of the friends that had helped them.

In Hollow Bastion, Ansem could feel his darkness wane as the keyhole was sealed. He screamed in agony on a ledge, looking out at the darkness that was spreading, happy at the Revolution but sad at the loss of another keyhole. Riku and the King would find more, he was sure. There was now no time to mess around anymore. Ansem's final plan was to be set in motion immediately.

Riku and the King had finished the repairs to the gummi ship and began to blast off, when all of a sudden a green light came from Agrabah. The King decided to get to Disney Castle immediately and figure out what was going on. The gummi ship lifted off and quickly flew toward Disney Castle.

As they left Agrabah's orbit, Riku looked back and saw Agrabah burst into pieces. "What the heck was that?" asked Riku as he looked at the destruction.

"I don't know about that." said the King, "But we better figure out what's happening around here before Sora doesn't have a universe left to save when he wakes up!"

---TO BE CONTINUED---

_NEXT CHAPTER TEASER: _Riku and the King arrive at Disney Castle and learn of the Heartless Revolution. Leon will meet an old nemesis as Riku prepares for his final showdown.

_Authors note; How is everything so far? Please review with your comments._


	7. Chapter 7

---CHAPTER VII---

The residents of Disney Castle were all bustling about trying to figure out what to do with the refugees from the other worlds as Mickey and Riku pulled into the docks. Queen Minnie and Daisy were already there when the gummi ship began to unload. Riku and the King both walked out in their black robes, the same ones that the people who seemed to be causing the current crisis were wearing.

Mickey was the first off the ramp. "We don't have any time," said the King, completely ignoring the wave of people who arrived to celebrate the return of their king, "Something really big is happening and we need to figure out how to stop it. Come with me to the conference room."

That's when Daisy spoke up. "Donald? Where's my Donald?" she asked, thinking it was all over. Riku turned to face Daisy.

"Donald and Goofy are both still with Sora. I'm sure they're fine." Riku said. He didn't want to tell them that the three were in a sleep that nobody could tell when they were going to wake up.

Mickey and Riku walked down a long hallway filled with card soldiers on both sides. Refugees from Wonderland, no doubt. Finally Mickey turned into another hallway. The entire light castle seemed like a gigantic maze. The blue hallways gave a sense of light and security. No wonder refugees chose to come to this particular world. He hoped whatever it was hadn't come to the Destiny Islands yet and prayed for Kairi's safety.

Finally King Mickey turned into a doorway and opened it. Inside was a long room with a large table in the center. At the other end of the room was a blonde-haired man. Riku couldn't determine who it was, only the red cape and the spiky blonde hair. Riku wasn't about to take any chances. He drew his soul eater and planned to take a few steps forward.

"There's no need to bother with fighting. I know what's happening. " said the blonde-haired man. "You're all getting a double attack from two fronts. Sit down. I'll tell you everything."

Riku, the King, and the blonde-haired man all sat down. "First, my name is Cloud Strife, one of the survivors from Sephiroth's first world he attacked, Midgar."  
The King's eyes got even bigger then they originally were. "But, in the great war for Midgar, Sephiroth was defeated, wasn't he?"

"Yes," said Cloud. "But, Sephiroth was too strong. We needed something to hold him. So we used the Holy magic summoned by one of my friends Aerith and managed to seal him in a crystal. For years nobody was allowed to even go near Sephiroth's prison, courtesy of Shinra, Inc.'s new president Barret, but it seems that somebody managed to release Sephiroth, and thus Sephiroth continues to slowly destroy the galaxy. You see, Sephiroth grows stronger by absorbing the life force, or Mako, out of the planets. And that is why we need to stop him before all of the worlds are lost."

Riku and the King looked in astonishment. Riku wasn't quite sure he knew who this Sephiroth guy was, but it seemed that if something wasn't done soon, the entire universe would have no chance of stopping this threat.

"Another problem," said Cloud, "Is the Heartless Revolution. Ansem saw a weakness as Sora slept and thus began to reform the Heartless. This so-called 'Revolution' created even more Heartless and types we've never even seen before. Ansem must be stopped. And the only one who can do that is Sora. I came to ask a favor. I can go and wake up Sora if one of you will go and stop Sephiroth to buy time until I can get Sora over there."

Riku knew they had been tricked before, and was skeptical of giving this stranger the location of the Keyblade master, but he didn't see any problem with it. "Sora, Sora is at Castle Oblivion. A girl named Naminé is taking care of him there." He then turned and whispered to the King so Cloud wouldn't overhear. "I think one of us should follow closely behind in case he ends up as an agent of the darkness."

Mickey turned and whispered back to him. "Good idea. I'll go back to Castle Oblivion while you go stop Sephiroth." Mickey then turned to Cloud. "You've got yourself a deal. We'll all rest tonight and leave in the morning."

Riku and King Mickey both left the room. Cloud then transformed into one of the blue-haired unknowns. "Hehehe, it was way too easy. Lord Ansem will wish to hear this new news." The unknown pulled a crystal out of his sleeve and instantly disappeared.

Leon woke up once again, but this time he found himself outside of the crystal he had used to be captured in. He grabbed his gunblade. He knew it was a trap. At that moment he heard somebody coming into the grand hall. He hid in a corner and watched the blonde man come into the main circle. Then Leon heard a gunshot coming straight at his direction.  
"Come on out, kid!" shouted the man. Leon knew he wouldn't get away safely and he would have to stand and fight. Standing there, Leon noticed that the man was somebody Leon had not seen in a long time. He knew it was time to settle an old score.

"Been a long time, Seifer" said Leon.

---TO BE CONTINUED---

_NEXT CHAPTER_: The fight begins between Leon and Seifer. Riku learns of the world Sephiroth made for his home. Mickey finds that "Cloud" left during the night and quickly rushes to Castle Oblivion, where their journey had begun in hopes that Sora is still safe…


	8. Chapter 8

---CHAPTER VIII---

Riku tried to sleep that night but had trouble. If somebody as powerful as Sephiroth was on the loose, what could he, or really anybody, do to stop him? And what was worse was he was growing even more powerful probably right now. He had heard the report. The only two worlds that had called and asked for aid in fighting whatever was destroying the other worlds was the Land of Dragons and the Caribbean. The Caribbean was having its own problems anyways. Reports of some pirate trouble there.

Riku thought about the battle that was about to engage in. Ansem in Castle Oblivion was one thing, but Sephiroth on an unknown planet was another. That led him to think one more thing; they still had to find out where Sephiroth exactly was. Riku then realized he needed all the energy he could get for tomorrow, and finally forced himself asleep.

In Hollow Bastion, Leon now stood toe to toe with the nemesis he had fought against since childhood. Seifer had a reputation for being the bad kid on the block, but throughout Hollow Bastion he became known as one of the meanest people in the whole world. The thing was, Seifer liked to dream. And he probably dreamt a little too much, which is what led Seifer to fall to the darkness and join the side of Ultemicia. Leon then remembered. He hadn't seen anybody else since they were sent to live in Hollow Bastion. How were the others doing?

"So, still fighting for the light again, eh Squall?" asked Seifer as he drew his gunblade from his belt again.

"Why? Why did you decide to support Ansem and the Heartless?" asked Leon, stunned that Seifer had traded his familiar red emblem on the sleeve of his jacket to that of the symbol of the Heartless.

"Easy, I pick the winning side. I examined how the fight against the Heartless was going, and then I saw how this 'Heartless Revolution' was panning out and… well, you can pretty much figure out which side I chose. Amazing how weak humankind becomes when they're not being led by this Sora kid." Seifer replied with an evil smile on his face.

Leon didn't want to hear any more. He placed his gunblade on the ground and thrust his hand open into the air. Leon thought for a second as a small fireball began to emerge from his hand. Leon fired the fireball and Seifer appeared to have been doing the same. The two fireballs collided and exploded on impact. The explosion sent both Leon and Seifer flying back to the edges of the throne room. Both Leon and Seifer grabbed their gunblades and charged each other. The two gunblades made a loud sound as they collided for the first time and slightly smaller sounds the next several times the two blades met. Neither Leon nor Seifer seemed to be getting an advantage early, as both of them went neck and neck for several minutes of their fight.

An alarm was raised throughout Disney Castle. Riku was immediately was pulled out of bed and taken to King Mickey's throne room. As Riku was led down the hallway by a couple of card soldiers he could see that none of the lights were turned on and it was very dark as they walked down the hallway. Riku was then led across the throne room and up some stairs to a balcony overlooking Mickey's entire world. On the balcony was the King himself.

"This is bad." was all Mickey could say as he watched the engulfing cloud of heartless begin advancing on the castle. The Heartless had already taken most of the surrounding village, but everybody thought the castle would be safe because of the high concentration of light inside the castle. These new Heartless were indeed stronger. They looked like the shadows they had fought previously, but were upgraded to some phenomenal strength. Even Wonderland's card soldiers were having a hard time dealing with these NeoShadows, as the citizens of the castle had already named them.

The Heartless were advancing at an alarming rate, and there seemed nothing the King or Riku could do about it. "This world's lost," said the King with tears in his eyes. "Order everybody to get to the gummi ships as quickly as possible. We need to get some stuff from the basement." Riku and the King ran out and headed straight for the basement.

While the citizens were evacuating Disney Castle, Riku and the King arrived in the storage compartment of the basement. Mickey grabbed some maps and files pertaining to the Heartless, including all of Ansem's report that Sora found. After Sora went to sleep, it seems Naminé took Ansem's report and gave it to Disney Castle for the Meyvn Nooj Historical Preservation Society. For those that don't know, Meyvn Nooj was one of the world of Spira's top historians and devoted much of his life to uncovering the truth about the history of the world. Thus, Disney Castle named their historical preservation society after him.

King Mickey and Riku grabbed what they needed, including a Gummi ship map to a place known as Twilight Town which would be where they were going to meet as soon as they accomplished their business, and headed to the royal gummi ship docks.

King Mickey had prepared two gummi ships. One was to be bound for Castle Oblivion while the other was bound for the world that they discovered had become Sephiroth's hideout. It seems that all the energy Sephiroth gathered had become strong enough that it created a world from Sephiroth's imagination. Thus, from Cloud's reports, they named it the World of Mako.

"Your Majesty. I mean Mickey. Wh… What if I can't defeat him? What if there's no way to stop Sephiroth?" asked Riku, scared about the inevitable showdown.

"Don't worry," said Mickey. "If things start to look too hard, remember this. No matter how powerful the darkness becomes, the light becomes that much stronger. You're both dark and light. This means that you have the potential to surpass even the greatest of enemies. Remember you walk the twilit road to dawn. Remember what you're fighting for."

Riku stood, looking at the ceiling as he knew what the King was talking about. "Home." he said as he began walking toward the gummi ship bound for the World of Mako. Inside the gummi ship he looked at the control panel. "I'm forgetting who I am. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" he shouted as the two gummi ships lifted off.

---TO BE CONTINUED---

_NEXT CHAPTER: _a new darkness arrives as Disney Castle. As the heartless and this new evil begin a sort of civil war, Riku arrives at the World of Mako as Mickey arrives at Castle Oblivion to save Sora, where he meets the one man he's been dying to face himself…


	9. Chapter 9

---CHAPTER IX---

The Heartless were almost to the gates of Disney Castle when Queen Minnie had last checked. Something seemed to be stopping the Heartless, however, and the Queen and Daisy were determined to figure it out. They at once sent out their spies, Chip and Dale. That's right; the two little rodents were not only the royal technicians, but some of Disney's top intelligence agents as well. Queen Minnie and Daisy waited at the throne room for Chip and Dale to return.

In Hollow Bastion, The fight between Leon and Seifer was still continuing. Every time Leon took the advantage in the battle, Seifer immediately turned the tides and fought back. Even more surprising was the fact that neither one of them seemed to be slowing down a bit.

By this time Aerith and Cid had woken up and were watching the battle from inside their crystal prisons. Aerith wished there was some way she could help Leon, but it appeared that the Heartless had intended for this fight to take place. That meant that Ansem still had something up his sleeve.

Finally, Leon found a way to turn the tides. He slashed Seifer across the chest, sending him flying back several feet. Seifer still rebounded and began swinging wildly around Leon. Leon had backed himself around all of the machines at the edge of the raised platform they had been fighting on. If Seifer hit one of those machines the shock should knock him out long enough for Leon to free Aerith and Cid and escape.

Seifer took a swing at Leon and indeed cut straight into one of the machine control panels there. Sparks flew from the machine and were sent straight into Seifer's body. Leon ran toward the large heart-shaped structure at the back of the room to avoid the sparks flying everywhere as Seifer's body became enveloped in smoke. Leon drew his gunblade. He knew it was not over.

The smoke lifted from Seifer's body. He was badly burnt and scarred, but he showed no signs of exhaustion and he certainly wasn't close to dying. "No human could have survived that," said Leon. "Just what have you become?" Seifer didn't answer. He only grabbed his own gunblade and advanced menacingly toward Leon. Leon and Seifer's swords clashed a few more times and the battle continued. Leon spun around to attack Seifer but left a weak spot as Seifer kicked Leon straight in the spine sending him flying into the machines that exploded earlier.

Leon was so injured now he could barely stand up. Seifer continued to not say anything as he advanced once more against Leon. Leon staggered, wondering what was about to happen next. Just then Seifer stopped. The sparks that were coming out from his burns seemed to turn to a form of magic at this point. Seifer got a confused look and then felt himself growing smaller, not only in height but in a youthful sense.

Leon watched as Seifer turned into a small kid, probably about the age of twelve or thirteen. Seifer had become so small he had trouble holding the gunblade and dropped it.

Leon picked the young Seifer up and tied him to one of the pipes in the back as he freed Cid and Aerith.

"What do you think we should do with him?" asked Cid, pointing at Seifer.

"We take him with us back to Traverse Town. Somebody ought to know what to do there." replied Leon. "But first, we need to find a gummi ship." Leon and Aerith walked out of the room while Cid picked up Seifer and carried him out with him.

In the basement Leon indeed found an abandoned gummi ship and piloted it out of Hollow Bastion. Fighting the Heartless there would be a small war and Leon did not want to fight the war alone. For now all he could do was wait for somebody to find out just what happened here. For now his part in the tale of the war between the light and darkness for control of Kingdom Hearts was over.

It had been almost a week since Riku drove Ansem's spirit out of Castle Oblivion, and King Mickey wasn't quite sure he really wanted to go back into that place again so soon. But the keyblade master was in trouble, so Mickey really needed to go.

King Mickey entered the castle and made it to the floor Riku had said he met Naminé and found Sora's capsule. The castle was completely covered in Heartless, but for some reason, when Mickey wore the black robe the Heartless didn't attack. It was if they recognized their masters by this robe.

The room was dark when the King entered the chamber where Naminé was. He hid behind a pillar when he saw a tall man enter the room before him. Mickey followed the man inside and noticed it was, of course, a trap that he and Riku had been led into. Mickey watched as Ansem advanced himself toward Naminé.

Naminé tried to stop Ansem, but Ansem just grabbed the small girl and threw her to the side of the room. Ansem then began walking toward the three large white flower-shaped capsules that even far away Mickey could distinguish as Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Mickey had then remembered he had not seen the trio since they sealed the door to darkness together. This time, however, it would be them that needed his help, and the mouse was certain not to let them down.

Mickey drew his keyblade and fired a beam of light at Ansem. The light beam hit Ansem and sent him back several feet. Mickey jumped into the open, still in his black robe, and showed Ansem who he would be facing.

"So," said Ansem, surprised Mickey had come this far. "The king of the realm of Disney comes to face me. I would be shocked, but I'm used to your usual guinea pigs facing me. Now, in a showdown between the king of light and the lord of darkness, I will show you what the true meaning of darkness is!" Ansem made his black guardian wrapped in bandages appear behind him as he elevated himself about a foot off the ground.

"You're right, Ansem!" shouted the King, "You're not even going to see Kingdom Hearts again! Tonight we end this! Sora isn't the only keyblade wielder!"

Ansem appeared to not be scared at the power of the keyblade, and began to float toward the small king who was at least half his size.

Riku finally managed to find the gigantic green world. Sephiroth had really outdone himself this time to build something this big. There seemed to be a dome with Mako swirling over the entire thing. That's where Riku was betting Sephiroth was. The final battle was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

---CHAPTER X---

Mickey gripped his keyblade a little tighter. He had met Ansem once before, and he wasn't nearly this powerful. Just a testament to how powerful the darkness made him. The fact that Sephiroth was destroying every world he came across didn't seem to be helping matters either.

Ansem floated toward Mickey. "Just give it up. You know that true darkness cannot be defeated in a place like this." Ansem spoke arrogantly. Mickey knew Ansem was full of pride and Mickey could use that to his advantage.

Finally Mickey lunged toward Ansem and began to attack. Ansem's guardian seemed to deflect most of the attacks, but Mickey was too agile. Mickey was able to quickly run and jump around Ansem and attack him from behind while the guardian was still deflecting parts of the frontal attacks. The only thing Ansem was able to tell was the glimmer of the kingdom key. Besides that Mickey was moving too fast through the darkness to see.

Finally, Mickey drove his keyblade right through Ansem's leg. Ansem managed to grab the King and threw his small body right into the wall, next to Naminé. Mickey looked as Ansem transformed himself into one of the black-cloaked figures.

"So, trying to even the playing field Ansem?" said Mickey as Ansem drew an Oblivion keyblade from his cloak.

"Sora's not the only one who can wield a keyblade." said Ansem as he began to run toward Mickey.

The two keyblades, one of light and one of darkness, clashed with several sparks flying from them. Mickey used his agility to jump from pillar to pillar but Ansem seemed to be able to track all of the attacks and deflect them with his Oblivion. Mickey was shocked. Apparently these members of the "Order" were even stronger than Ansem was when Riku faced him earlier in this castle. Mickey continued to attack and dodge Ansem's attacks as they continued their fight.

Mickey was pushed back a ways and jumped on top of the pod holding Sora. Ansem attacked Mickey and missed, hitting the pod. Instead of taking damage the pod threw both King Mickey and Ansem all the way out into the hallway in some sort of light aura. In the hallway Ansem began to swing a few more times at Mickey. Mickey lost the advantage of the pillars he was bouncing around on earlier but managed to use the narrow hallway to his advantage and slipped around Ansem unnoticed as he dug his keyblade straight into the cloak.

Ansem then caught the keyblade with his bare hand and threw Mickey back again. Mickey caught his balance and began bouncing across the walls again, deflecting all of Ansem's attacks. The battle went on as Mickey and Ansem went across the hallway and up the stairs leading to the roof of the castle.

At Disney Castle, Queen Minnie and Daisy looked at the Heartless who had stopped their attack. By this time the card soldiers were able to organize a small army and prepare for a last offensive. Queen Minnie looked up to see a large ball of white coming toward them. As the ball of white got closer Minnie could see that they were actually small creatures. The Heartless turned to the creatures as they landed on the ground in front of Disney Castle. Minnie was worried these may be the new kinds of Heartless Cloud talked about, but these white creatures began attacking the Heartless and seemed to be pushing them back. The Heartless began attacking the creatures back.

Inside the castle Queen Minnie and Daisy had a talk with Leon, who had just arrived.

"I overheard one of the unknowns talking about these things." said Leon. "The red-haired one mentioned them as 'Nobodies'". said Leon.

"Nobodies? So, they're against the Heartless but they want the same goal, right?" said Daisy.

"Yes. Both the Heartless and the Nobodies are fighting against each other and the light for control of Kingdom Hearts. But what I don't understand is why these creatures are fighting each other."

By the time the conversation concerning the Nobodies was over, the battle had already ended. The Heartless left and so did the Nobodies. Queen Minnie and Daisy began to celebrate alongside Chip and Dale, who had previously returned. Disney Castle was safe again.

Naminé had followed Mickey and Ansem up to the roof to watch the battle that was ensuing. The black sky above Castle Oblivion began raining as Mickey and Ansem both continuously attacked each other. Neither one of them even began to show signs of slowing down.

Finally, Ansem slashed his Oblivion across Mickey's face and Mickey fell on the tile. Mickey began to roll down the incline of the castle and Ansem followed him.

"Yes!" shouted Ansem. "The King of Disney is almost out of the way and both the true Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts are mine!" Both Mickey and Ansem were close to the edge of the castle now. Ansem kicked Mickey which sent him over the edge. Mickey managed to hang on to the ledge and looked up as Ansem stood towering over him. It looked like this would be the end for Mickey. "Now, nothing can stop the Heartless Revolution." said Ansem as he raised his Oblivion up.

Just then Mickey thought he saw the image of the white Oathkeeper Keyblade. The rain was beating on his face and Mickey had a hard time seeing anything. All of a sudden two keyblades, Mickey knew he wasn't hallucinating, two keyblades, slashed across Ansem's back. Ansem turned around in shock, looked back at Mickey and fell from the castle onto the ground below. That kind of fall should have killed anybody.

A hand grabbed Mickey and pulled him up. Mickey looked at the kid who had helped him up. Naminé walked toward the two. The kid looked almost exactly like Sora, but had this light blonde hair about him.

"Sora?" asked the stunned King.

The blonde haired kid just looked at the King. "No, I'm not Sora. But let's just say I'm related to Sora."

Mickey dropped the subject from there. The boy had saved his life, and potentially Sora's. The rain soon stopped and Mickey looked up at the moon. Everything was beginning to turn around. The rest was left to what happened between Riku and Sephiroth.

---TO BE CONTINUED---


	11. Chapter 11

---Chapter XI---

Riku found a landing spot and landed his gummi ship on the World of Mako. The world was formed of mostly the green liquid floating around with several marble slabs of stone floating through the green liquid Cloud mentioned as Mako. Riku hopped from block to block, making his way up to a large circular slab above his current position. When Riku made it to the large area he could see the next area wrapped in a sort of a whirlwind ahead of him.

Riku was stopped in the circular area, however. When he turned around he noticed a large, black, three headed dog in front of him. The dog began to drool and bark as it looked at the small boy. One of the heads dashed toward Riku and he jumped out of the way from the dog. The dog snapped all three of its heads back and snarled at Riku. Riku watched for the dog's next move. All of a sudden all three heads headed straight toward him. Riku rolled out of the way and grabbed the ear of the third head to wrap himself around to the top of the dog's head.

Riku drew his soul eater and was about to drive it through one of the heads when the dog shook itself and Riku was thrown into a pile of bones in the corner of the platform. Riku grabbed one of the bones and looked at it.

"It… It's still a dog, right?" Riku asked himself. Riku thought about the situation for a few seconds. He was backed off toward the edge of the platform and the dog was closing in. Riku had no choice. He grabbed the bone and tossed it over the side of the platform.

Excited by the platform, the gigantic dog chased after it all the way over the side of the cliff, plummeting to its death below. Riku watched the dog fall for a few more seconds before it became invisible in the green Mako beneath. Riku then moved toward the whirlwind, making sure to land on the platform leading to the largest area of the planet, Sephiroth's throne.

When Riku entered the area, the whirlwind immediately dissipated, leaving the blackness of space all around him as the platform began to lift itself. He looked at the ground to see several lights lit up on the platform. The lights appeared to be a map. Just then a light disappeared on the map of the universe.

"So, this is how Sephiroth is keeping track of the worlds he's destroyed. It looks like only a few more worlds are left. I better end this quick." said Riku as he walked toward the throne at the opposite end of the platform.

Nobody was on the throne, and Riku couldn't tell exactly where Sephiroth was. He drew his soul eater just to be safe as he looked around the area. Nobody was to be seen, but the scent of the darkness was all over the place. Riku knew Sephiroth was here somewhere.

"So, you're the lackey of the King's Ansem told me about." said a voice as Riku looked around. Riku turned toward the voice in the distance. All he could see was a wave of long, silver hair and glowing green eyes. The eyes seemed to be the same color as the Mako before. "I've been waiting for this day." said the voice again as it walked into visible light. Sephiroth must have been at least a clear foot taller than Riku, and was carrying a sword that was easily three times the size of Riku's soul eater. The single black wing on his back and the black robe with black pants did not give Riku any more positive thoughts about this battle.

"You're the one blowing up all the worlds and absorbing their power?" asked Riku.

"Hehehe, you have no idea what I can do." Sephiroth replied, advancing toward Riku.

"Then, where are you headed next?"

"Ah, you're afraid I'm going to absorb a planet you care about? But the darkness inside you, yes, I can feel the darkness, doesn't even care about the new planet."

"What are you talking about?"

Sephiroth said nothing and just pointed. Riku looked into space to see Destiny Islands come into view. "No!" screamed Riku. "You're not destroying this world!" Riku drew his sword to his shoulder and looked Sephiroth straight in the eye as Sephiroth prepared his sword. "Sephiroth! We end this right now!"

---TO BE CONCLUDED---

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter was so short, but believe me the next and final chapter is going to be worth it. _


	12. Final Chapter: ReAwakening

---Final Chapter: Re-Awakening---

Sephiroth swung his blade at Riku first. Riku did a backflip over the sword and lunged toward Sephiroth with his soul eater. Sephiroth deflected the attack and sent Riku flying toward the edge. While Riku was recovering to his feet Sephiroth summoned five blew meteors and flung them straight at Riku. Riku rolled away from four meteors and deflected the fifth straight back at Sephiroth with a blow straight across the chest. Sephiroth, stunned by the attack, disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" asked Riku as the area once again went silent. All of a sudden Sephiroth reappeared behind Riku and swung his sword straight at him. Riku barely escaped being clipped from behind and managed to get away from the attack.

Sephiroth then flew several pillars of flame around him. Riku knew he could not get to Sephiroth while the flames were surrounding him. Sephiroth and Riku stood and looked each other dead in the eyes with their swords drawn.

"Strange how strong the darkness can be. There's only one other person who's managed to get this far against me," said Sephiroth.

The flames disappeared from around Sephiroth's body. Riku was not interested in talk and only wanted to end this once and for all. The length of Sephiroth's sword gave him the advantage and Riku knew he couldn't stand a chance against him in a regular swordfight. Sephiroth swung his sword flat once again and Riku jumped and landed on the flat part of the blade. Riku used the split second he had to lunge toward Sephiroth. The soul eater clipped the side of Sephiroth's cheek, leaving a nicely sized gash in the side of his face. Riku stood, looking at Sephiroth, and waiting for the next move.

"Hehehehe," laughed Sephiroth, "The Advent Children are calling to me. You can even draw blood against me. Let's see how you do in this place when I summon the spirit of my home world."

The world of Mako instantly began to transform and morph itself. The Mako from below the world had made its way to the top and the entire platform Riku and Sephiroth were standing in became engulfed in a sphere of the green luminescent liquid. Riku watched as Sephiroth became enclosed inside a sphere of flames and began to rise from the ground.

Soon after that, the image of the Mako changed to the street of a ruined city. The city was far more advanced than anything Riku had ever seen, probably one of the most advanced cities in the universe; next to Deep Dive City, of course. But, the city was in ruins and it appeared some great disaster struck the city.

"This city, Midgar, is where my plans were foiled the first time," said a voice within the ball of flames. "This is where you shall witness the true darkness of the black materia and the power the Heartless have over it."

The flames evaporated and a much more menacing looking Sephiroth was left hovering above the ground. Riku drew his soul eater and looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth still did not say anything, just thrust out his right arm. At that moment a single large, black wing flew out of the right side of Sephiroth's body.

Sephiroth remained silent and then flew toward Riku at an amazing speed. Riku had a hard time keeping track of Sephiroth's movements but did manage to dodge several of the attacks Sephiroth was throwing at him. Riku and Sephiroth seemed to be evenly matched in both speed and strength. Finally, Sephiroth flew back and backed himself into the edge of the street. He brought his fist in front of his hand and a red light with a ring above it began to appear. Riku ran toward Sephiroth but Sephiroth flung the red light straight at Riku, who went over the side of the platform, out of the World of Mako, and into the darkness below.

Riku was honestly thinking this was the end. All he could see was a couple of lights below him as he landed on the windshield of some sort of large gummi ship. Riku looked inside and saw King Mickey, a blonde-haired kid, and Naminé all inside the ship.

"Thought you would need a ride!" shouted the King, standing next to a blue, six-legged alien-looking creature. "I forgot to tell you about our new friend Stitch. He let us borrow the ship." Continued the King as they flew back up to the platform. The alien, Stitch, seemed to laugh happily.

"Thanks for the lift," said Riku, "But I need to get back up on that platform. I still have some unfinished business to get to."

"Of course. We'll be rooting for you!" said the King as the ship flew all the way back to the sphere of Mako where Sephiroth was waiting.

Riku jumped through the sphere of Mako and tackled Sephiroth straight into the ground.

"How many times do you need to die already?" screamed Sephiroth as he tried to lunge his sword straight into the ground at Riku. Riku dodged the attack and looked straight at Sephiroth, who again distanced himself and tried the red light again.

Riku was determined not to let that happen again, and ran as fast as he could toward Sephiroth. About halfway there Riku knew he couldn't make it to Sephiroth and used his last option. He hurled the soul eater at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was just about ready to fire the red light again when the soul eater punctured him straight into the heart. Several beams of light began to fly out of the wound Riku had given him.

"It's… not… possible…" said Sephiroth with his last breath.

King Mickey, the blonde-haired kid, Naminé, and Stitch all watched as the World of Mako exploded. Mickey bowed his head. The World of Mako being destroyed meant that Sephiroth was indeed dead and it was all over, but Riku was nowhere to be seen. Could it be that he… disappeared into the darkness?

Slowly, over the next few days, the worlds destroyed by Sephiroth began to reappear with all of its inhabitants who were killed by Sephiroth returning as well. At Twilight Town, King Mickey, the blonde-haired kid, and Naminé all celebrated the defeat of Sephiroth and the end of the Heartless Revolution. However, the Heartless were still many in number and some of the key players in the Heartless Revolution had still not been found. Ansem was probably still alive and regaining strength, as was probably many members of the thirteenth order. The real Cloud arrived at King Mickey's side to tell him the news.

"I'm worried about what will happen when Sora awakens," said Cloud.

"Why?" asked King Mickey.

"Because, as you know, whenever a being of light is revived an opposite and equal force is revived from the darkness. What if…"

"Save it. That's for another day. "said Mickey as they watched the fireworks launch over Twilight Town.

---EPILOGUE---

Even though Sephiroth had been defeated and the Heartless Revolution was stopped, do not think that the revolution was not successful. The Heartless had multiplied their numbers by about twenty times. Ansem had escaped and brought his subordinate Axel with him. Only Axel knows where Ansem is hiding, waiting for the day he will face the King and Sora again.

In Disney Castle, the Heartless and the Nobodies returned to the castle and continued their fight. Daisy and Queen Minnie seem to be holed up in the library trying to make a plan to defeat the Heartless and escape.

ONE YEAR LATER….

As Cloud predicted, the northern crater in the Midgar world shattered open with a loud sound the entire world could hear it. A light flew from the sky. It was not happy about the events that had transpired a year ago. _It _wanted revenge against both the light and the darkness…

Even through all of the darkness, in the deepest basements of Castle Oblivion, three white, pod-like structures opened up. Out, into the darkness, stepped the only light left in the world. The boy, holding his keyblade, had regained his true memories and was ready to continue his search for Riku and Kairi. The tall, dog-like man and the small duck were also ready to search for their King. The light had returned. The Heartless Revolution may have ended, but the final battle for Kingdom Hearts was about to begin. An unknown voice then whispered into Sora's ear…

_**No matter how powerful the darkness becomes, both the light and twilit together can shine brighter…**_

---THE END---

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it. I hope everybody liked it and as I said before, my aim was to not contradict anything that happens in KH2, but since I do not yet know the story of the game I had to guess most of the way and use my imagination.


End file.
